A Revealing Spa date
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Rarity and Fluttershy enjoy a relaxing spa date together. Cute revelations are had as secrets are revealed. Hints of Flutterdash and Rarjack.


Rarity and Fluttershy relaxed in silence as their masseur exited the room, happy to leave the pair to their spa.

"My dear... Can you... Can you keep a secret? Something... Personal..."

Rarity's obvious hesitancy drew Fluttershy's attention to her companion.

"Oh yes." Solemnly nodded Fluttershy. "Anything for you Rarity... Y-you are my best friend after all..." She added, doing her best to boost the fashion queen's courage.

The unicorn gave her companion a thankful glance before settling down further into the relaxing tub. "What if I told you I had a crush on somepony? And not like that silly crush I had on Blueblood." The mere memory caused Rarity to blanch. She steadied herself, then slowly, carefully continued. "I- I think its something very real this time. And that frightens me. I thought it would be some magnificent prince who would come and sweep me off my hooves. But this pony... they certainly aren't a prince, thats for sure. They aren't even a pony of high fashion such as myself. They're so different. I don't know what to do or think. It feels so amazing yet confusing at the same time. I don't know what to do here. I fear ruining everything if I get it wrong."

At this point Rarity realised she had been babbling and promptly shut her mouth. Hopefully she hadn't let too much slip.

"Why, Rarity... That's wonderful news!" The suddenly excited pegasus clapped her forehooves together with bubbly excitement. "May I ask... Who the handsome stallion is that caught your eye. It's not Spike is it?"

"Err.. no. Not Spike. My dear... Therein lies another problem." Rarity took a deep breath to steel herself for the incoming confession.

"Problem? Because its not Spike? I- I'm sure he will eventually get over it..." Fluttershy did her best to ease her companion's worry.

The mild trepidation upon her friend's muzzle did nothing to ease Rarity's mind as it continued to race. "The problem is... I think...I think... I've fallen for a mare!" A quite sob of disbelief escaped her.

A surprised squeak escaped Fluttershy. Several tentative moments passed before they shy mare found the courage to speak.

"I-it's not me is it?"

Rarity's head snapped up, unable to believe what she had just heard. "Of course not darling!"

Fluttershy relaxed into the calming water once more. "Oh thank goodness..."

"You... You're alright with it...?" a very cautious Rarity asked.

"Oh yes. I... um..." A soft squeak escaped. "I've- I..." Fluttershy sank deeper into the spa tub, too embarrassed to continue.

"What is it dear?" Rarity placed a reassuring hoof upon her best friend. "Whatever it is, you know I won't judge you either."

"I... I like mares too..." the confession was so quiet, Rarity barely made out the words.

Fluttershy went pink in the face as she continued, "I just thought you would never approve... Till... Um... Till now."

"Darling, some part of me always wondered about you and mares. Thats why I decided to come to you about this. Have you found anypony special?" That was it. Her shy friend had perked her interests causing all of Rarity's inhibitions to vanish like steam.

"Um... Yes. I've liked her since...forever. But I don't want her to say no."

"We'll as long as its not our dear Applejack."

"Oh no!" Fluttershy vigorously shook her head. "Wait... Applejack...? You have fallen in love with Applejack?"

Rarity smiled lightly, slightly guilty over her accidental reveal. It was amazing how curious the shy Pegasus could get.

"Yes. But who caught shy old Fluttershy's heart?"

"Oh um... She's fast and strong. Has always been there for me and accepts me for who I am. She's also been my best friend since flight school. Um..." the shy mare trailed off, that was surely more than enough information to clue her friend in on her crush.

"You don't mean to say you have a crush on our friend Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy nodded meekly as she sank up to her muzzle in the water, a light blush poorly concealed by her forehoof.

"Why Darling, this is absolutely wonderful."

"It is?"

"Why yes." Rarity nodded, filled with excitement. "I would gladly help you catch your Rainbow if you help me find a way to dear Applejacks heart."

"Oh. Um. I don't know how much help a pony like me can be."

"Nonsense darling. You're all the help I need, you're one of my oldest and dearest friends, and I'm sure you and Rainbow Dash would make Ponyville's cutest couple!" Rarity clopped her hooves excitedly. "And think of all the loverly hers and hers dresses I can make you both for all your dates. Then your wedding!"

Fluttershy splashed forward in her best attempt to quieten her friend. "Not so loud. I'm not ready for every pony to know I'm ...you know."

"Lesbian?" Rarity spoke softly, a kind smile on her face. "Fluttershy, haven't you heard anything I said."

"I have."

"Then you would know that you're not alone. I want to help you. And if you're not ready to let every pony know just yet, thats fine by me. Not a soul outside this room shall know."

"About that..." Fluttershy murmured softly as she toyed with her forehooves. "Luna may have accidentally entered one of my dreams about Rainbow Dash once."

"Oh." Rarity wasn't quite sure how to take that. Hopefully the luna princess hadn't 'accidentally' found one of her own dreams about her special orange dream.

"It's okay though. She's- uh... like us." Fluttershy turned away, still unused to speaking about desires and preferences she had hidden inside herself for so long.

"What!? You can't be serious!" For a moment Rarity forgot they had been quietly talking, Fluttershy winced at the volume.

"Oh I am. Luna even asked me a few questions about 'modern courting' as she called it. She also asked me it a secret until after she had a chance to court this one pony that has caught her eye."

"I see." Rarity could hardly believe the latest news. Royalty. One of the pony sisters to be precise. Not only that, but Luna had been gone for a millennia and was rarely spotted even among the Canterlot elite.

"Did you at least ask her who this mare is?"

"No. I didn't want to be rude or make her feel uncomfortable."

Rarity sighed. Typical Fluttershy. Oh well. She had tried. Maybe if Luna visited her dreams tonight she might have a chance to ask her about this mystery mare.

Both ponies paused as the door opened to reveal Lotus. Today's juicy news had given Rarity two important tasks. Firstly, to aid Fluttershy in her quest to tell her best friend how she felt about her. Secondly, to find out who Luna wishes to date.

As they followed behind the Spa pony, Fluttershy lent toward her companion. "I think you two would also make a cute couple. I will try my best to help you." She quickly retreated to her own space as Lotus cast a questioning look at the pair.

 ** _Authors Note:_**

 _This has a simpler feel to most of my more recent (non-pony) fan fiction as I just wanted to write something short and simple to try and get me back into a writing fan fiction. Thoughts? Comments?_


End file.
